Fortiude
by FullstopBlaster
Summary: The second story in the CHOICE series but can stand on it's own: Ultra Magnus X Mirage / Jazz X Blaster / Optimus Prime X Ironhide / Prowl X Wheeljack Mpreg. Yes Tragedy to come ...just warning you.
1. Fortitude

Fortitude

Chapter 1

The second story in the CHOICE series but can stand on it's own.

Ultra Magnus X Mirage / Jazz X Blaster / Optimus Prime X Ironhide / Prowl X Wheeljack

* * *

Magnus watched with serious optics "This isn't a good idea prime." He said as his head came to the fore watching his bonded zip around the closed track at speeds that almost made him feel nervous. Mirage was always good at this and he knew his bonded could do it he was completely capable.

Their hatchings, he wasn't so sure. Slick stood beside Magnus with awe. "He's going so fast!" Slick jumped up and down until she was stilled by her creator's hand "Look at him go! NOVA LOOK!" She was so eager to get out on the track.

"It will be fine Magnus, they have to learn sometime." Prime smiled down at Slickdrift.

Ironhide was crouched down between Quill and Trasher far to their left side. "Now watch him he slows into the turns you'll have to do the same thing or the gravity you produce in the turn will force you to the outer wall..." Quill nodded slowly taking it all in as his creator stretched out his arm between the two showing them the hard points in the track.

"Drafting will be fun." Trash said leaning forward over the rail.

"You may Draft but do not tailgate one another...you both know better." Ironhide warned. "Watch the turns and be mindful of Nova he is smaller than you all."

"We know Creator." Quill said quietly arms folded as he watched Mirage slow to a stop on the track and transform standing with a stretch of his arms.

Trasher smiled "Creator last time we saw you on here you rolled over." He chuckled.

Ironhide's mouth thinned out . "Well….Trucks aren't made to race on tracks like this….I took the turn too deep and was shoved into the wall…and you saw that so let that be a lesson to you." He squared his shoulders shifting up to stand.

Mirage walked to the small pit area still turning his rotor joints in his shoulders "Haven't done that in ages."

"You looked great." Magnus smiled. "Nice to see you let go a bit." Mirage could only nod as he looked down at the small group of hatchlings.

Slick jumped up and down "OUR TURN!" She looked back "Come on Nova."

The little mech clung to Prowl's leg. "I don't want to...Sire I want to stay with you." he shook his head turning his turquoise optics into Prowl's leg.

"And you don't have to." Prowl said quietly. "Not if you really do not wish to."

"Awe come on!" Slick smiled "it'll be fun!"

"Slickdrift." The finials on her head lowered as Magnus turned to face her, his voice filled with warning. "Go on...when he is older he may join you."

"But I just want..."

"Now." Magnus intoned. A vent of defeat as she turned making her way to her sire she was upset Nova was not going to join them. Magnus looked back before turning to Prowl. "I am sorry Prowl she get excited easily."

"It's fine." Prowl groaned as he rubbed Nova's back-strut.

"How are you feeling?" A smile broke over Magnus as he stepped back.

"Feeling like doing this a second time was a mistake." He groaned "Nova didn't give me near this much...discomfort." he smiled down.

Magnus smiled and watched Prowl lean down lifting his little mechling in his arms. He was not very old, only a few earth years, but Prowl and Wheeljack had managed to Spark themselves a second time. "Hows Jack taking all this?"

"How else?" Prowl smirked "Immersing himself in his work."

Magnus smiled as he looked out to see Optimus and Mirage lining the three younglings on the track. Nova watched with one optic still buried against his Sire. "How close are you?"

"Days" Prowl smiled.

"You should be back at base." Magnus shook his head his optics turning to the Cruiser with almost concern.

"I'll be fine." Prowl said and pressed his helm to Nova's. "I wanted to watch the hatchlings."

"Would you like me to take you to the inner track Nova?" Magnus asked as he reached out for the little one.

"By myself?" He asked quietly. "They can't run me over can they?"

With a chuckle Prowl shook his head "No little one ...of course not...come on I'll go with you." He said setting Nova down grasping up his servo tightly. Magnus took up the other servo, as they walked across the main track behind Slickdrift, Trasher, and Tranquil. Making their way to the inner figure eight track where Nova could drive with relative safety.

Ironhide pointed his finger at the three vehicles lined up on the track. "I want you all to conduct yourself with honor."

"We will Ironhide." Slickdrift said her frame much larger than the boys as she pulled forward.

Mirage looked at the three "No tailgating no drifting." He looked at Slick "I mean that No Drifting."

"Yes Sire." Slick revved her engine. The little Kia Soul was Bright blue and she was itching to go. Trash and Quill were Matching Ford Fiestas they were still small mechs and would have to grow into future terrestrial guises.

The red Fiesta rolled on his wheels slightly. Ironhide turned to him "Easy there Trasher you're on the inside. To keep that position you need to be fast but you need to be aware."

The little car didn't respond he was still rolling back and forth minutely on his wheels. Ironhide turned to the little black car with a smile. "Make your Sire proud of you Quill." He said quietly.

"I will Creator." Quill responded.

Mirage stepped back and faced them. "Are you ready?" he asked and their horns honked once. Ironhide stood to the other side. Mirage and Ironhide split them keeping them one single car length from one another. Mirage raised his hand and then lowered it and the three cars skidded past them.

Stepping to Ironhide's side Mirage folded his arms "How do you think this is going to turn out?"

"I hope they listen."

"Primus knows that won't happen." Mirage smiled and noticed the crew rounding the first turn. "That third turn is a smidge tight I don't think the mechlings will have issues but Slick might."

"Her size?" Ironhide asked. Mirage only nodded as they stepped low onto the track as they kept their optics on their three charges as they raced. "Worst she'll do is roll like I did."

Mirage chuckled "That was funny." He put a hand on Ironhide's arm to let him know his humor was all in good fun.

"Maybe." Ironhide grumbled and put his optics back on the little ones as they pulled into the second turn. "Easy Trash don't get that close." He murmured.

Prime smiled as he watched Nova race with half the speed of his peers around the small figure 8 track, he was having a good time and that's what mattered most to Prime and to Prowl who was playing road block trying to block the little one's turns make him thing about his directions and critical thinking.

Prime recalled something similar with Quill until he heard the squeal of tires and the crash. Everyone froze and looking up as the world seemed to still. Every optic on that third turn. "QUILL!" Ironhide yelled moving forward Mirage and Magnus broke into runs to make to the area as well. Smoke billowed up from the far corner deep into the third turn of the track. Trash had transformed and stood back with Slick.

"I'm sorry he got too close." Slick said moving to Mirage "Sire I'm so sorry I had no where to go!"

"Are you hurt?" Mirage asked. Slick shook her head as he turned to Trasher. "and you mechling?"

"No Sir." Thrash backed up with him.

"Trash, Slick ...go into the inner ring of the track and stay in your bipedal modes." Mirage commanded pointing them away.

"But Sire."

"Go to Prowl." He frowned at Slickdrift and shook his head. Turning he looked up to Prime who was walking back holding Quill in his arms. Quill's leg was badly damaged. "How is he?"

"He's fine...just need to see Ratchet is all." Prime looked at Magnus "I think we're done for the day."

Ironhide shook his head turning his anger mounting. "Trash!" The red mechling cringed and looked back turning to his Creator. "Get over here…**Now**." Trash vented almost scared but he gathered himself turning. He walked with strong steps and stood before Ironhide pitching his optics up to meet those of his furious creator. Prime walked up behind him holding Quill in his arms. "You were tailgating him...while he was next to Slick against the wall...you knew well he had no where to go..."

"Creator..." He tried to explain.

"No." Prime spoke up "It was careless and you will learn from this..."

Trasher turned to Prime and his brother and looked about ready to break down "Look I'm sorry."

"I warned you about it... and you persisted still." Ironhide shook his head "Know that we love you...but we put these rules in place for a reason for protection."

"But I'm fine!" Trash said.

Prime side "that may be so ...But Tranquil is not."

Quill groaned and lowered his head against Prime's chest. "Sire... my leg-strut…it really hurts."

"I know." Prime nodded as he looked down seeing purple energon running from the leg turning pink as it hit the oxygen rich air. "Ironhide he's seeping."

Ironhide moved past Trash up to quill and laced his hand around the leg to try to seal off the leak but it was just too strong. "Blasted cables damaged... lets get him to Ratch."

Prime nodded "Magnus will you make sure Trasher gets back to Base?"

Magnus nodded "Of course." A hand moved over the youth's shoulder bracket. "We'll look after him." Thrash lowered his head sadly and waited. Slick came to him and took his servo. "Come along both of you."

Slick looked up at him "I'm sorry." She said softly.

"We're done casting fault..." Magnus reached down gripping her servo. "Now we go home." He looked up to Prowl who was rubbing at his torso. "And well on time I suspect." Turning to Mirage he nodded "Have Nova come to me ...help Prowl."

* * *

Quill sat on his berth his left leg drawn up, his right stretched out over his berth. The brace ran the length of his leg-strut and he wouldn't be walking for almost a week. He held a Data-pad reading quietly.

"You are too much like your Sire." Ironhide smiled from the door.

"I'm not sorry for that." Quill said quietly looking up at his Creator.

"Nor should you be." Ironhide walked in sitting down beside the edge of the berth. "You expressed to your sire that we've been to hard on your twin brother."

"Yes...he didn't intend to harm me...I am fine... He shouldn't be punished like this...we were all to blame." He sighed his vents quietly door wings shifting.

"He didn't listen to instructions given, there are consequences to such behavior." Ironhide explained to him "Son ..." he sighed "It's not easy to be responsible...Primus knows, but we all must make amends for the things we do."

"He should be cleaning my room not his." Quill said "If it's to be punishment...if he's to make amends to me, other wise it's not making amends...he's amending your anger...and I'm still stuck in bed." Ironhide blinked.

"You're too much like your sire...but that stubborn flare you get from me." He shook his head this must be what punishment is really like; when your children are far too like yourself. "Besides...your room is always spotless...wouldn't be a point to him cleaning in here."

"How's Slick?" Quill broached the question quietly changing the subject.

"She's worried about you but she'll be alright, we see them off tomorrow."

"That sucks." Quill looked up, the vernacular of his statement causing Ironhide to flinch slightly. Though much like Prime he could be at times just like himself.

"Indeed...they return to Alexia." He stood and smiled down "It's time for recharge." Ironhide reached to the light beside the berth and it faded, the room was dark. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Ironhide." Quill lay back on his berth with a yawn of his manifold. Taking the Datapad from his son Ironhide nodded and walked to the door pulling it behind him.

"Night Tranquil." He said and the door came to close.

* * *

Trash sat up on his heels and sighed lifting up the small data-pad he pitched it into one of his many bins. "I hate this," he murmured grabbing up a rubix cube and moving it into another bin.

"It will teach you to listen to your Creator next time." Prime said softly from the door.

"I wasn't that close!" Trash stood shaking his head "I was at best a half length!"

"You may have been far enough back for you..." Prime said "But did you think about what distance Quill would be comfortable with? You boxed him in along Slickdrift...and had Nova been on the track..."

"I ..." Trash seemed to loose his words "I'm sorry."

Prime walked up to him and knelt down on the floor turning the mechling to face him. "Trash." he said softly. "Trasher..." Trash shook his head and pressed against Prime clinging tightly. Trash was always the emotional one, the one who took risks but was so easily hurt.

"I'm sorry." his door wings sank and he shook his head.

"Easy." Prime pulled him closer never to deny his own son the closeness. "I'm here. I know in your spark you didn't mean to harm him." Moving his servos about the youth's face prime pitched up the feline helm to look at him. "We must work on obeying what we are told." A nod from the trembling hatchling that already had energon pooling in his optics.

"Yes Sire." Prime embraced him again and smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Prime nodded and motioned him up into his bed. "It's late."

"I've still got more to clean." Trash reached up rubbing the liquid from his optics.

"You can work on more tomorrow." Prime nodded and allowed him to gather up a small device and climb into bed. Prime moved to him and took the device activating it and attaching it to his port side manifold. "If you need help you know how to call us." Prime always worried about Trasher's undersized manifold but there was little they could do.

"Yes Sire thank you." Trash turned onto his right side and closed his optics quietly as Optimus left the room meeting Ironhide just as he was closing Quill's door.

Ironhide reached out taking Prime's waiting servo and pulled him closer. "Primus." Ironhide breathed softly.

Prime could only hum his acknowledgment of the statement pulling Ironhide close they smiled at one another the bond open and bright and as they leaned to kiss Ironhide's servo reached for his neck pulling him down

A chime broke their kiss. Prime groaned and reached for the panel on the wall. "This is Prime."

"Good news." Ratchet's over chipper voice.

"That is?"

"I have Prowl inside Medical, his labor has started." Ratchet smiled. "Thought you might wish to know."

Prime nodded. "Thank you Ratchet I'm on my way." Turning to Ironhide he smiled.

"We should have another."

Prime looked at him in disbelief. "You don't mean that."

"Primus I don't" Ironhide chuckled and motioned him away. "Go on I'll hold down the fort..." he smiled.

"Once Wheeljack arrives I'll come back." Prime promised.

"Better." Ironhide said and turned to their private Berth-room.

Prowl stood in the medical bay pacing quietly as he swallowed his groans. "Sire?" Nova watched him from a nearby berth.

"I'm alright Nova I'm fine." Prowl turned putting on his best smile. "I promise...your sibling just persists." he moved to the beside "In kicking my manifold." He reached down wrapping his arms around the little mech. "Oh Nova." He smiled. "When Optimus gets here, he's going to take you back to his quarters to recharge alright?"

"Where will you be sire?" Nova's optics blinked quietly.

"They are about to remove the hatchling." Prowl smiled.

"Oh..." He blinked "But I don't want to go, I want to stay with you until my Creator arrives."

"He will be far too busy with me at that point I'm afraid child." Prowl keeled down slightly.

"Prowl..." Ratchet emerged from his office. "Primus mech lay down."

"No I'm fine." He regained his composure. "How long?"

"A few more hours I'm afraid it's nested in tightly... it's working itself to the fore of your torso that takes time." Prowl nodded again. "Are you sure you won't lay down?"

"Yes Ratchet thank you...I'm alright." Prowl smiled looking up at the clock hoping the space bridge command would go over the intercoms announcing the return of Wheeljack from Alexia.


	2. Anguish

FORTITUDE

CHAPTER 2: Anguish

* * *

Overnight in the Medical bay had been so hard for Prowl. He ached all over, this was completely different than his carry with Nova. Nova hadn't been this hard or drawn out. In fact he'd been on the bridge when Optimus had noticed the lubricant leaking all over the floor, and then had taken Prowl to Medical. He hadn't felt or seen Nova's labor coming.

This little one was making him feel like he'd been shot through the torso. Prowl took slow steady steps. "How much longer Ratch?" The two walked in slow circles around the medical bay waiting for the lubricant seals to break to allow the hatchling to be delivered. Ratchet felt the seals needed to be given a chance to break on their own before attempting to break them himself.

The Medic had his arm around the lithe mech's shoulds. "Soon." He nodded. "You've been hard to scan, the nest the little one is housed in is a tight fit, like Prime I haven't gotten good scans of your little one like I had for Nova."

"Why is that? Why is this carry so different?" Prowl couldn't understand shaking his head slowly each step rocking his body into the aches.

Ratchet didn't quite have an answer for that. "It can be any number of things..." He smiled softly trying to find good explanations. "It could just be a smaller mechling or Femme ..sometimes they are so small their housings will thicken up for extra protection, it makes it hard to scan but the spark pulse is strong."

Prowl nodded slowly and clutched his torso stopping as he bent down. "It burns from time to time."

"I know ... you must vent through it when it gets like that." Ratchet leaned down beside him his servo pressing to the cruiser's chassis. "slow vents...easy now."

"Attention this is a ship wide announcement the Space Bridge team is now returning Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to the main cargo bay for assistance." Prowl looked up at Jazz's voice and smiled.

"Jack won't miss this after all." He looked up at Ratchet smiling through his immense pain as he keened down.

"Suppose not." Ratchet leaned forward putting another servo on the Cruiser's sore torso plate. As he leaned into Prowls keel he saw the liquid on the floor. "Your lubricant seal is broken. Lets get you up on a berth." He said quietly. Turning to assist Prowl ratchet managed to thumb a digit over his comm. "Ratchet to Optimus."

"This is Optimus."

"Prowl's lubricant seal has broken, get Wheeljack to Medical ASAP."

"He's already on his way. Wish Prowl luck." Prowl smiled at Ratchet.

"Already have sir." The comm went silent as Ratchet helped the strained mech up onto the berth with relative ease. "There you go..easy."

"Hurts." Prowl murmured optics sealing as he lay back. "the burning is getting stronger..and my glossa...there's a rusty taste."

"Jack will be here soon...and once it's over you won't even remember all this...just like Nova." Ratchet moved to set up an energon drip his optics growing concerned at Prowls dipping system read outs.

"Nova was nothing like this." Prowl hissed softly. "oh Primus." he moved forward plates shifting.

"No...Don't even do that." Ratchet pressed him back slowly with one servo the other servo setting the drip's machine. "I know you want to Transform but you must try not to." The Medic's free servo ran over the left side of Prowl's torso. "Let me gather my tools and we'll get started."

"Not without Jack." Prowl insisted as the doors opened and Ratchet nodded to Wheeljack.

"I'll get my tools."

"Prowl." Wheeljack set down a small crate and moved to the berth-side. "hey." he smiled. "Looks like we're almost ready to see him or her." The inventor let his face mask retract slowly and smiled down at his bonded partner. "I love you."

"Took you long enough." Prowl murmured trying to smile but he was finding it difficult.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Wheeljack placed his servo over the left side of Prowl's torso, where the hatchling nest had been developing. "Now we'll get to see the little one ..." he smiled down "Can't hide from scanners once you're out." he said into the armor.

Prowl smiled and groaned through another line detachment that sent energon leaking down his side. "Ratchet..." He called "Hurry I can't take much more..."

"I'm here." the medic said sliding the tray onto a small table beside the berth. "Jack you'll need to switch me sides. I need to be on his left to pull the nest housing."

Jack nodded and kept his hand on Prowl as he rounded the upper part of the berth. His head tipped as he came around and he leaned down kissing Prowl softly. "Where's Nova?"

"With Ironhide and his mechlings." Prowl nodded as he jerked minutely.

"Okay." Wheeljack smiled and looked up. "Now what?"

"This is much different than last time...Nova was a much easier delivery and fairly textbook, this nest is much bigger than I had anticipated at this stage." He lifted the plate back over Prowl's torso and blinked "So much bigger."

"Do you need to sedate Prowl?" There was concern in wheeljack's voice as he suggested as such. Prowl looked opposed to the idea of being sedated.

"No it's not overly necessary." Ratchet said with concern for the nest. "I need you to keep him calm Jack. This may be a bit of an involved process." He said and started to lay down tarp over the top of the cruiser's middle as he made way to work.

* * *

Optimus waited with Nova outside the main surgical bay. "How long?" The turquoise optics of the hatchling looked up at him with the serious question.

"I'm not sure Nova." Optimus smiled down "I hope to hear something from Ratchet soon."

"It's going to be fine little one." Jazz smiled reaching out taking the small white mechling from Prime and taking him to a small desk sitting him down with a data-pad and a pen-stylus to draw. Jazz knelt beside the seat and was showing Nova all the little buttons.

The door to the surgical bay opened. "Prime." Ratchet's voice was quiet. "I need you." The medic looked down to the ground quietly saying nothing more, he looked drawn.

"Me?" Prime stood quietly making his way to the door. "What's happened?"

Jazz looked at Prime and motioned him "Go on I'll keep Nova here." With a nod Prime moved within the bay to see wheeljack sitting on the floor beside the berth his optics in his servos.

"What's happened?" Prime turned to Ratchet slowly.

"The little one...has no processor." He shrugged "There's nothing I can do. I'll be removing the nest from Prowl and Off-lining it with your permission" Ratchet hated this news. "I'll also need you to take Wheeljack out of here while I work."

Prime looked down "There's no saving it?"

"No." Ratchet said softly. "The nest is double the size it should be ...it stunted the assembly of protoform." he sighed "It's not something I want anyone else to see."

"How bad is it ...really?" Prime asked folding his arms over his torso-plate his worried glance laying over the engineer on the ground.

"It's got no helm sir." Ratchet turned. "One servo, and two leg-struts, underdeveloped torso structure...and its' spark won't survive off of Prowl's systems." His voice was almost a whisper as they spoke in confidence near the door. Prime turned back to meet the Medics sad optics. "It's leaching on Prowl I need to remove it for Prowl's safety."

"Alright you have my permission." he said slowly turning his head to Wheeljack who sit in a mass on the floor. Prime didn't envy him the pain, not like this. Moving to the berth he could see Prowl was sedated, torso open but he could not see inside. Leaning down he reached under Wheeljack's arm. "Come on soldier." He said softly. "Lets get you outside."

"Primus." he shook his head body close to trembling.

"I need you to be strong." Prime said as he was met with the sad optics of his engineer. "I know that's hard." He murmured putting a servo around the sorrow-filled mech's shoulder. "Nova needs you now."

"Nova." It was a whisper as if he'd forgotten the little one. "Oh Nova." Looking up to Prime he gaped. "Where is he?"

"Just outside with Jazz." Prime said pushing back the door allowing Wheeljack to Exit first.

Nova bolted up "Creator!" He said running down out of the chair and to Wheeljack clutching his leg. Wheeljack leaned down and lifted Nova into his arms and held him tightly. "Where's Sire?"

Pulling back Wheeljack frowned. "We need to talk about that."

"I have sibling?" Nova asked ecitedly.

"I'm afraid not." Wheeljack sealed his optics looking down trying to compose himself. Nova reached up to hug around Wheeljack's neck quietly and the two sat there. The hatchling stronger than his own creator.

Jazz looked at Prime with a serious question in his face. Prime shook his head and Jazz raised a servo to cover his optics, turning to process what he'd just heard.

"It will be ok." Nova said quietly. "You and Sire try again."

Wheeljack had to smile at that, the innocent optimism. "Yeah we will." he promised and pulled his son closer. Looking up to Prime he didn't speak he really didn't know what to say.

"Come on why don't we get some energon back in my quarters and Nova perhaps you would like to spend the evening with us again." Nova nodded.

"Please!" he begged Wheeljack who nodded and stood clutching the mechling close.

"I could use a drink." Jack sighed softly. "Ratchet said he'd comm when I could come back to see Prowl."

Prime smiled "It has to get better from here Wheeljack."

"I know Prime and I know you are just trying to help...but I don't think I can quell this feeling." Shaking his head his mask flew over his mouth. "I can't make this go away."

"You're not suppose to...at least not now...you're allowed to be upset." he motioned the engineer and his son to the door. "Come on lets get Nova to my quarters he can play with Trash and Quill." Jazz stood and turned to Prime.

Optimus waved Jazz off. "Go back to your family." he said softly.

"Yes sir." Jazz put a hand on Jack's shoulder "I'm so sorry..." he said before exiting the room allowing the doors to seal behind him.

"Lets go ourselves Wheeljack."

"Ok Prime." Wheeljack stood and kept his son close. He looked back at the medical doors once before the hand of Prime on his shoulder made him look up. "He's going to be devastated." Prime was silent as Wheeljack moved ahead "He wanted another so badly." he frowned. "Ratch said it had been a femme." Jack shook his head. "Primus."

Nova clutched around Wheeljack's neck tightly as they walked. Not willing to let his creator go even a moment. The walk down the hall was only a few hundred feet but it was a heavy walk. Optimus had spoken to Ironhide over their bond over the short distance letting him know the situation. Ironhide had already moved their mechlings to their respective rooms and waited with energon ready as the three arrived.

"Hey Nova." Ironhide greeted him. "Why don't you go see Quill in his room eh? He's got some energon for you..." He smiled as Wheeljack released his son to the ground.

Nova looked up at Wheeljack who nodded for him to go. "I'll be right here it's ok."

"Kay." Nova slowly detached himself and moved into the far room.

Ironhide frowned at the white mech who vented softly sitting down on the lounger. "What can I get ya?"

"High grade?" He didn't look up.

Ironhide looked to Optimus who nodded. "Get it." He said firmly.

"Right back." Ironhide said turning into the far room.

Optimus sat beside Wheeljack quietly putting a hand on his shoulder. The engineer's helm lowered into his servos. "We were so looking forward to this..." Optimus' servo squeezed tightly. "I just, when Ratch told us that...he looked so scared. He almost off-lined there one the table." Wheeljack sighed "Ratch sedated him but I just...it's going to be so hard to face him."

"I will be with you." Optimus said.

"We both can be if that's what you need." Ironhide appeared holding the cube to the engineer who looked up taking it. Ironhide offered Optimus the next cube, but with the wave of a hand the Prime refused it. Ironhide shrugged and took a sip himself.

"Help with Nova would be most appreciated right now. I fear when Prowl awakens I will need to devote some time to him."

"That can be arranged you needn't worry about it." Optimus said and sat back "Talk ...rant ...rave...cry if you must ...get it out ...you'll need to if you intend to be strong for Prowl." Ironhide nodded and sat down on the table before the lounger, just before Wheeljack, and the two didn't leave him, not for the rest of the night.

* * *

Blaster lay quietly in the berth his cassettes were all resting in their single room across their living area. Jazz entered silently shoulders low and moved around their living space picking up datapads and putting them away.

Standing Blaster looked out the door of their Berth-room; leaning against the frame of the doorway he watched Jazz clean slowly moving around the room picking up a few items and putting them away.

They weren't bonded, but this was one of those times that Blaster wished they were. He couldn't know for sure what the Porche was feeling, not at all, and that bothered him so much. "Jazz?"

His love paused and waited a moment before turning to meet the gaze of the deck waiting behind him. He turned back and knelt down pulling some data-pads out from under their small couch and then stood holding them all.

"What's wrong?" Blaster asked again and stepped forward into the room making to the hot rod's side to put a servo on him. "What's happened?"

"Prowler he..." Jazz looked down. Blaster didn't have a clear idea yet. "He and Jack..." Jazz's vocals were strained at best. "Lost the little one."

Blaster sealed his optics at the admission as he pulled Jazz close. "Oh Jazz...I know he was your friend." Blaster frowned. "I'm sorry."

Jazz nodded and his helm sank against that of the cassette deck slowly. "I feel so awful."

Blaster nodded slowly. "I know...I can only imagine what he and Jack must be going through." His optics pitched to the door of his own children frowning he looked down and pulled Jazz closer. "I'm here." he said slowly.

Jazz looked up his servo pressed over Blaster's chassis. "I'm worried."

"Don't be ...I've done this four times.." Blaster smiled "It will be fine." Jazz nodded as blaster leaned down into his kiss. "Sides this little one is fine I have better systems for bearing multiple hatchlings and carrying them after their creation.

Jazz nodded slowly looking up. "Love ya." he said.

Blaster tipped his helm up again to kiss the smaller mech. "Bond with me." he said with their lips pressed together. This plea, this request, this desire was answered with a soft smile that pushed into another kiss.

Jazz was smooth in his voice as he answered. "You got it." Jazz smiled and leaned back motioning his partner to their room.

Blaster turned making for the room. A smile as he spoke back to Jazz. "I love you too." he said softly. As they made way to their berth a noise caught them off guard. "What was that?"

"Ramhorn is awake." Blaster sighed and took a step forward only to be stopped by Jazz.

"Go lay down ...I got the little rhino." Jazz smiled

"Are you sure?" Blaster asked.

"I'm gonna bond to you aren't I? Might be time I just call em all mine." Jazz turned putting his hands on his hips moving slowly to the far berth-room. "Sides...the little Ram and I we have an understanding." he smiled and pushed the door open stepping inside.

Blaster smiled and watched his partner go before turning back inside their room to move himself to the wash rack, maybe a shower before bonding, he didn't want to look like slag before they bonded.


	3. Ironspark

Fortitude

Chapter 3: Ironspark

Sorry this has been so long in coming...

* * *

Jazz strolled into the command center early the next morning. The smile plastered on his face was not one that could be removed, even in light of the tragedy of his best friend. He looked around slowly rubbing a circle over the left corner of his torso plate humming a soft little tune as he meandered down the ramp into the main command center standing next to Prime's chair.

A grunt from somewhere to the left. "Someone looks rather chipper." Ironhide smirked and passed a data-pad off to bumblebee who nodded and left out the way Jazz had come in.

"Yup." Jazz smirked as Ironhide walked up to his side. "What's happening?" Jazz asked with the tip of his helm in Ironhide's direction.

"Not much to report I'm afraid …all quiet all night." Ironhide shrugged going to the chair's opposite side pressing a few buttons on the controll panel. "Ratchet is getting some recharge." He tipped his head back and forth before returning eye contact to the spy. "I haven't heard any word on Prowl from medical but Wheeljack crashed on our couch last night."

"Yeah that's hard." Jazz nodded his expression was still a smile but it wasn't as strong. "I think we need to schedule them the appropriate time off for mourning and arrangements for the hatchling's body." Jazz let his arms fall to his side as he looked away shaking his head.

Ironhide nodded. "Optimus is already on it." He looked up head tipping to the doorway. "Door ten seconds."

Jazz turned and watched as the door parted and Optimus strode in. "Jazz," he smiled. "Congruadulations are in order." He said coming forward to stand beside the spy.

"Thank you sir but I'd like to keep it quiet, for the sake for Prowler and Jackie." Jazz shrugged. "I don't want this to overshadow anything they might need, and Blaster agrees with me."

"Of course." Opitimus nodded coming down and clasped his hand. "I still think that it is joyus." He said with all seriousness.

"How is Blaster anyhow?" Ironhide piped up from Optimus' chair as he sat down. "He's due to pop another at some point isn't he?" Ironhide's smirk was plastered over his face. "Trying to convince Prime we should go again."

"Yeah?" Jazz gave Prime a little nudge. "Blaster's got another six months or so." He smirked. "We're excited."

"I should think so." Optimus nodded but lifted up a data-pad, handing it to Jazz. "I will need your help to take up some of Prowl's work while he's on personal leave with Wheeljack. Perceptor has already assured me that he can handle the work in the science department. "

"Oh absolutely." Jazz nodded taking the pad and thumbed through it a moment befor reaching to the comm on Prime's chair. "Sideswipe to the command center." he called and then removed his hand turning to Optimus again. "I don't think this will be an issue Optimus, as long as I can make medical appointments with Blaster I'm all yours."

"Done." Optimus agreed and looked at Ironhide. "up." he said and motioned the Pick-up out of his seat.

"Ah was just warming it up for ya." Ironhide smirked. "I'm on patrol anyhow." he pushed up out of the chair and hooked his arm against Optimus and they had unspoken words before the black mech exited the command center.

Jazz smirked. "Still getting use to Blaster in my head." He laughed softly. "It's ..um..interesting to say the least." he smiled. "But he's four floor below me so it's fuzzy...emotions...but nothing like communications."

Optimus nodded allowing his thrid in command to vent it out. "Very strange sometimes." Jazz smirked at Prime as Sideswipe appeared in the command center doorway. "Hey you up for a little southern patrol?"

"Yeah you ok?" Sideswipe sauntered forward. "Why can't you go?"

"Prowler's out of commission for a bit." He said softly. "I'm needed here please let me know now, if you have something more pressing."

"Nah man you can count on me." He smiled. "Oh and Flare-ups gonna need relief around 1400 hours so she can run her night patrol, if we have someone else to send to the care center I might put that on your list of things ta do."

"Yeah no problem." jazz jotted it down. "Southern quarter of the grid." he said "I'll see you back here with your report."

"Sir." The corvette nodded to Optimus and Jazz and moved back out the way he came.

"Just another day in paradise." Optimus murmured.

Jazz looked back sadly. "Tell that to Prowler."

Optimus frowned. "I hope that Prowl and Wheeljack can be stronger for this."

Jazz nodded. "That sir is a splendid hope."

* * *

Five months later:

Optimus sat flitting through files on his desk. The door chimed and he looked up slowly. "Enter" he said and pushed the two files aside as the door opened and Wheeljack entered. "Wheeljack it's been too long please have a seat."

The inventor nodded and came forward solemnly. "I have a favor to ask." he said looking up with a deep vent as he sat down.

Optimus nodded leaning back in his seat. "Anything my friend."

"I want to get on the list for double room personal quarters." He said softly. "For Nova and myself."

"You have officer's quarters." Optimus' brow rose.

"Yes, well Prowl's made me recharge on the couch and he won't take care of Nova anymore." He shook his head. "I'm done...there's no helping him and I'm through trying, through with all the therapy with Ratchet, I am finished."

"But you're bonded..." Optimus shook his head. "That cannot be undone."

A hand went over his helm as Wheeljack nodded. "I know that." he sighed "Sir I cannot live with him anymore, this is for Nova, the fact that Prowl is ignoring him and blocking the bond with not only myself but our youngling is doing damage to Nova." he frowned. "This is breaking my spark and Prowl knows it but I cannot for one more night recharge near him." He nodded as he tried to confirm his conviction. "I will not do it another night...for Nova's sake Prime please." he grit his denta in a cold unfeeling stare.

"I will grant your request," wheeljack looked up. "However before I grant the transfer I wish to speak to Prowl." Wheeljack nodded slowly. "I want to be certain that this is the right thing to do." he reached in his desk drawer pulling out a cyber-key. "Please use guest quarters tonight for you and Nova."

Wheeljack's shakey hand came over the desk gripping the key. Optimus put his hand over Wheeljack's. "I promise things will work out."

"You can't promise me that." Wheeljack shook his helm. "My spark is already torn." he pulled his hand free with the key and stood moving to the door.

"Wheeljack." Optimus stood looking at the inventor. "I know this is hard to do, but have faith." he said softly.

Wheeljack nodded a few times as he moved to the door, leaving dejectedly.

* * *

Prowl sat alone in his office reading over files that were neatly stacked in a line across his desk. He didn't look up as the door chimed. "Enter." He said coldly.

The doors swung back, but Prowl didn't look up until the overwhelming shadow of Optimus loomed over him. "Prowl."

Prowl set down his datapad and nodded. "Sir." he gave a curt bow. "I have final schedule reports done." he said softly. "There are a few disciplinary actions that need to be approved." He said softly and reached for another data-pad.

Optimus' hand was on his shoulder before he could protest. "Prowl." He said firmly.

"Yes sir?" Prowl only continued to stare away.

"What's going on?" He said softly. "You've closed up, you're neglecting Nova, and Wheeljack."

"It's not of your business sir." He said calm. "My personal affairs are my own."

"When my Chief Science officer comes to me saying he's been bond blocked and that he wants quarters of his own I think it is my business."

Prowl didn't appear to move. "I have work to do sir." He tried to skirt the subject.

Optimus nodded; if Prowl was going to play hard ball so was he. "You're relieved of duty until further notice." His hand came off the cruiser's shoulder. "Please return to your quarters until you are summoned."

"Sir I must protest under article-"

"That is an order soldier!" Optimus barked, and it hurt him to do so. Prowl didn't even flinch as he nodded and held up the data-pad to Prime.

"My report sir." he said calmly. "I will await reinstatement." he said and turned toward the door walking away.

"Prowl?" The cruiser stopped but didn't say anything. "Nova needs you..." The cruiser's hands balled into fists and he pushed toward the door and moved through it as it opened to allow him exit.

* * *

Wheeljack entered the care center with a smile. "I'm here to grab Nova." he told the femme who smiled and nodded moving to the far of the room.

"Nova you're creator is here." She smiled and the little hatchling stood running to Wheeljack grasping his legs.

"How was he today?" Wheeljack knelt down picking the hatchling up. "any problems?"

"Two outbursts, and he cried for a long time. He called for his sire and we tried to contact Prowl but he didn't answer our pages."

Wheeljack nodded. "From now on just summon me, Prowls not really in the mood at the moment." he said softly holding Nova close against him.

"Very well sir." she smiled. "Have a good day Nova." she said and pet his helm before turning inside.

Wheeljack turned into the hallway. "Hey what about we watch a movie tonight huh?" he smiled. "I have a few movies for human children but I bet you'd enjoy them." he said softly. "or we cold go to the common room and you can play on the pool table."

"Sire?" Nova asked. "I want to see sire." He looked up at Wheeljack with a frown.

Wheeljack fought his composure. "Prowl is busy tonight, we're um going to leave him alone ok?" He asked. "He needs some time awy from us."

"Doesn't he love me anymore?" Nova frowned up at Wheeljack; and that stung Wheeljack more than anything.

"Of course he does." Wheeljack shook his head not knowing the truth of the statement or not. "He loves you." He nodded. "He's just not feeling well right now."

"Is it because of Pulsar?" he frowned again asking about the hatchling, his sibling, that had not survived it's creation.

Wheeljack nodded slowly. "The loss of your sibling has been very hard on him." He took a few more steps and turned into their quarters. "So we're going to get a few things and give him some time alone." Wheeljack set nova down and motioned him to his room. "Go get your things together and come back. Get some of your toys and your book reader. I'm going to grab some of my research."

"Yes creator." Nova trotted off to his room and Wheeljack turned to the berth room and opened the door stepping inside to his bookshelf pulling down some of his research papers.

"Prime says you're leaving." Prowl's voice came from the back of the room, he must have been in the wash racks. It was a quiet statement of fact.

"Well you'd know about it if you'd open the bond." Wheeljack sighed and grabbed another book reader checking it's index before stowing it under his arm. "Nova needs you and you're ignoring him and it's breaking his spark...he doesn't deserve that. Neither do I."

Prowl couldn't speak. He just nodded. "I'll um...be happy to go to individual quarters there's no reason to remove Nova from his regular routine here."

Wheeljack turned and flung a data-pad to Prowl's feet shattering it. "PROWL!" he growled. "You've already obliterated his routine!" He yelled. "You hurt him and you've destroyed me." he shook his helm. "Don't stand there and act like you suddenly care! I bet you'd be happy to leave." He growled.

Prowl clenched the bond and his guilt was apparent on his face and he could feel Wheeljack's rage. There was pleading in Prowl's spark and Wheeljack was having trouble fighting it. "I'm sorry." Prowl uttered and seemed to lose himself collapsing to his knees shaking.

Wheeljack nodded and tried to process the emotional flood from the cruiser. "NOVA!" Wheeljack called.

The small white and red mechling appeared in the door way. "Creator?" he asked.

Wheeljack shook his head at Prowl. "You're a piece of work...maybe they are right...everything does blow up in my face." he muttered coldly and knelt down picking up Nova. "Say goodnight to your Sire."

Nova reached for Prowl but Wheeljack lowered his arm. "Say goodnight." He repeated.

"Goodnight Sire, I love you." Nova began to tear up. Rubbing his optics with his tiny servos Wheeljack waited for a movement within the cruiser. After a few tense moments nothing came from Prowl.

"All right then." Wheeljack turned, Nova in hand, stopping only to grab Nova's small box of gathered items that wheeljack tossed his book readers into. Prowl walked up to the berthroom door with enough time to see them walk out the doors. Nova's muffled screams of protest against Wheeljack's chassis.

* * *

Blaster shook his head as he continued to monitor communications. "Blaster you're ready to pop you need to head to medical." Jazz paced behind his chair.

"Jazz I am fine I assure you." Blaster smiled as he looked up. "Though you may wish to make arrangements with prime and Ironhide to watch the little ones while we are ...disposed tonight." he smiled.

"Prime and I'd be happy to." Ironhide nodded coming forward. "it'll be a party." he laughed.

"Lots of music the little ones love it." Jazz smirked and looked down. "Come on lets go to medical."

Blaster shook his head and then as he grabbed another data-pad nearby he looked up. "Oh." he touched his torso. "perhaps that is not a bad idea." he stood "The seal broke." he murmured standing as the purple fluid began to leak out from his deck opening.

Ironhide nodded. "Dismissed the both of you." he tilted his helm. "Optimus will pick up your little ones with ours."

Blaster stood and nodded at Ironhide. "Thank you sir...remember Ramhorn can be a bit restless at night."

"I got him." Ironhide nodded. "Go on than...let us know as soon as you know." he smiled.

"We will don't you worry." Jazz put his hand against blaster's arm and helped him along.

"Jazz I'm able to walk." Blaster laughed. "Come along." He offered his hand and the sports car took it with a nod. "However after it's over you can bring me energon in bed for a week." he smiled.

"Deal." Jazz laughed as they pushed out the doors.

Ironhide looked down to the console and pressed a few buttons. "Bumblebee to the command center." He looked about and nodded. "Blurr you're doing the night shift with Bee yea?"

"YesSir!" He nodded.

"Good you have command until Bumblebee arrives, I am needed." Ironhide said and turned to the door.

"UnderstoodSir!" Blurr nodded and ran to the command chair to sit.

* * *

Optimus nodded again. "Thank you." he told the femme who waited with all six charges. "Lets see Quill please hold Eject and Rewind's servos as we walk. Thrasher keep Steel jaw close to you." he knelt picking up Ramhorn the youngest in his arms. "Come children." he motioned to the door and the mass of younglings went ahead of him.

"Well here's the party!" Ironhide smiled and came forward reaching down lifting up Rewind. "all right lets go I got movies!" He laughed.

"I think you have been looking to this day with far more enthusiasm than the hatchlings." Optimus smiled.

"Guilty." he nodded. Their troop was paused in a turn down the corridor.

"Hi Nova." Quill smiled up. "Want to come to movie night?"

"Oh Tranquil we could not impose." Wheeljack smiled. "There is already a mighty army of you all." Nova rubbed his helm slightly and reached for Ironhide.

"Not an imposition." Ironhide stepped up setting Rewind down with Thrasher and grabbed Nova into his arms. "hey there little bullet." he said softly keeping the hatchling close.

"Sire doesn't want us." Nova blurted out and began to sob against Ironhide, who looked at Jack, and then to Prime.

"Keep moving younglings we have movies to watch." Optimus pointed down the hallway and the small mass of hatchlings moved toward command quarters the three older mechs trailing behind. Optimus, still holding ramhorn put an arm around Wheeljack's shoulders. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. "I tried to talk to him."

"Boxed up on you too huh?" Wheeljack sighed softly.

"Yes I relived him of his duties and sent him back to your quarters." Optimus shook his head. "I am seeing how that went."

"He say anything specific?" Ironhide asked voicing Optimus concern.

"Said he was sorry but I don't see how." Wheeljack sighed looking at Nova who had fallen into recharge in Ironhide's arms. "I assume by all the little ones Blaster is in Medical with Jazz?"

"Yeah." Ironhide nodded. "Blasters seals started to break in the command center."

"I hope all goes well for them." Wheeljack nodded. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone what we are going through now."

"Does it have to do with Pulsar?" Optimus piped up.

"Yes. I believe it does." Wheeljack nodded. "I told him it wasn't his fault, told him that it was a fluke accident that the chances of it happening again like that were very slim and Ratchet told him the same." Wheeljack sighed. "I'm at a loss." he frowned. "It like there's nothing to do about it."

"Course there is." Ironhide smirked.

"Ironhide!" Optimus chided. "he cannot hold him at gun point."

Ironhide shrugged. "What it was a 'suggestion'." he waved a hand holding the recharging youngling against him. "didn't mean he should."

Wheeljack stopped as they all paused outside Prime and Ironhide's doors and he smirked. "It is a good suggestion." Wheeljack tied to smile, but he was almost considering it.

Optimus looked at him. "Promise me you will not take anything Ironhide says seriously." The doors to the room opened and the hatchlings began to funnel inside.

"No sir, soldier's honor." he nodded and reached over for Ramhorn. "C'mere you little thing." he smiled genuinely moving to the couch. "What's the first movie?"

"Demolition derby." Ironhide pulled up the media screen thumbing over files.

"Oh the one with the school buses?" Wheeljack flopped down immediately interested.

* * *

The night went late into the night, No one had heard about blaster's condition and Optimus was finishing up putting all the cubes in the disposal unit. Ironhide lay on the lounger on his back Nova recharging against his torso quietly.

"I'm glad he's recharging." Wheeljack nodded.

"Has he had trouble since you and Prowl have been at odds?" Optimus asked softly.

"Yeah." he shrugged. "Hard for him."

"Leave them." Optimus nodded. "Come recharge in on the berth with me." he said quietly. "Ironhide won't mind so long as you stay off his side." He smirked. "We'll let them all get the rest they need.

"He really does love the little ones doesn't he? Ironhide." Wheeljack asked.

Optimus nodded. "They are is greatest joy." He smiled.

"Thought that was you." Wheeljack gave a bright smile.

Disappointed Optimus nodded. "yeah me too...I'm just the mechling maker as he puts it." Optimus turned hitting the light switch to dim the living area lights. "I need to check on everyone."

"How is Thrasher's ventilator going?"

"It works well. Allow me to check on everyone." Optimus nodded moving to the two smaller berth rooms across the living area. Opening quills door he smiled. Ramhorn and rewind were cuddled at the opposite end of Quill's berth, all appeared to be recharging so Optimus closed the door. Turning back to the next door he opened it.

Thrasher lay with his ventilator on all over his berth. Steeljaw was at his feet, and Eject was on the floor in a pile of toys. Stepping inside Optimus moved to Trash and rolled him over putting him against the back of the berth and lifted Eject up to place beside him. "Recharge." Optimus said softly as Thrasher looked at him, but than his optics sealed.

Optimus made it into the hallway meeting back up with Wheeljack across the living area. Wheeljack strode forward and knelt down over Ironhide and kissed Nova's helm softly before rising to nod at Optimus who lead him into the main berth room.

The room was large. "Primus I'm in the wrong line of work." he said looking around.

Optimus let it go and motioned to the wash rack. "Rack if you want to rinse off or you can just come Recharge." Optimus sat on Ironhide's side of the berth and shook his helm. "It's late." he murmured. "Haven't heard from Ratchet."

"Call him yourself?" Wheeljack lay on the opposite side of the berth putting his feet up and laying back. "Oh ...I am in the wrong line of work." he murmured and sunk into the foam padding with a groan.

Optimus nodded and hit two buttons on the bedside table. "Medical." it was First Aid.

"First Aid how is Blaster doing?" Optimus asked.

"They are just now removing the hatchling from the pod, things went well, if long." she sounded delighted. "It is a femme bot."

"That's wonderful news keep me informed." Optimus took her acknowledgement and then cut the comm line. "A femme bot." he smiled.

"Oh no." Wheeljack laughed. "Jazz is going to have his hands full now."

"Wonder what they will call her." Optimus laid back and rolled to face Wheeljack.

"I just want to see her." Wheeljack said softly. "Maybe it will ease my spark."

Optimus reached over and touched the mech's arm. Wheeljack turned to him. "Don't lose hope." he said softly.

Wheeljack sighed. "Easier said than done Optimus." He murmured and rolled over closing his optics and Optimus killed the lights and they tried to recharge. He could feel his proximity to the matrix and it was helping fall into recharge, he wasn't sure if Prime was doing it or if the matrix itself sensed his unease, but he let his weight loose and soon he was recharging quietly.

* * *

TBC


	4. Where did you go?

Fortitude

Chapter 4: Where did you go?

* * *

Optimus woke with a start as his spark clenched. Looking to the door Ironhide burst in. "He's gone."

"Who's gone?" Optimus sat up and reached back nudging Wheeljack who rolled over. "One of the little ones?"

"Nova's not here…. I- I checked everywhere." Ironhides hands fell to his sides in disbelief.

Wheeljack blinked and sat up. "Computer Locate Autobot Signature NOVA authorization Wheeljack Prowl Delta two Pulsar." He rubbed his optics.

"Autobot Nova is not aboard the Ark." Optimus looked at Ironhide and the mech could feel his terror as the computer replied to the chief scientist.

"The other children?" Optimus broached.

"All here…all accounted for." Ironhide said calmly. "It's just Nova."

"We'll find him." Optimus stood and touched his communications panel. "This is Optimus Prime, I am issuing a code green. Code green senior staff to the briefing room." He looked back. "Come on." He said right at Wheeljack who was still clutching his own torso.

"Sir …" Wheeljack was in shock.

"Wheeljack." Optimus said. "We'll find him." He turned to Ironhide. "get all the children to the care center and meet us in the briefing room." He shook his helm. "And have Jazz gather up Prowl."

"Yes of course." Ironhide said moving out of the doorway.

"Nova…" Wheeljack muttered helplessly.

* * *

Prowl sat on his lounger reading his datapad. The day had been uneventful, and he was slowly running out of things to read. He was reading over some of Wheeljack's schematics for a refit of his pistols, shame, he considered, as their current standing may not ensure the refit was completed.

His door chimed. "Enter." He said and casually dropped the datapad down to the side table.

The doors flew open. "Get up and come on." Jazz said storming in.

"Shouldn't you be in medical?" Prowl asked standing shaking his head.

"Yeah but there's something going on." He replied. "Something big and we need you."

"I heard the code green but I am remanded to quarters unfortunately. Who, might I ask, is the missing party?" Prowl's head tipped to one side.

Jazz blinked and shook his helm. "If'n ya'd open that bond o' yers you might know."

Prowl blinked. "Wheeljack is missing?"

"No you slag-headed- Nova…Nova is missing. He's not on board." Jazz said firmly. "Teletran one cannot find him…not at all…we're on lockdown."

Prowl blinked and looked down at his hands leaning like he was gonna sit. "Oh no; you can sit and wallow later. You're going with me to the briefing room." Jazz walked up grabbing his arm. "Move it soldier. "

"Jazz… stop." Prowl tried to wrench his arm free.

"No I will not…don't make me order you." Jazz released his arm. "Under Autobot Code article four subset three…"

"Yes I know, when a senior officer is remanded of duty the next officer in succession takes his place and rank temporarily. I know that. I wrote it." Prowl frowned and turned into the hallway almost stalking ahead of the intel commander.

* * *

Wheeljack sat in his chair in the conference room his head down into his hands. His elbows propped up on the table. "Settle down everyone please." Prime extended his hand to take a data pad from Ratchet as he walked in.

Ratchet stepped up beside him. "No word?"

"No but we're searching every inch of the vessel just to be sure." He insisted as the door opened and Prowl was escorted in. Prowl came up between Prime and Ratchet. "Take your seat." Prime said, and the cruiser nodded.

Everyone watched with concern as Prowl sat in his chair Between Prime's and Wheeljack's he didn't look back at the scientist.

Wheeljack looked up and Prowl turned his head to meet the scientist's face. "What happened?" Prowl asked quietly.

Wheeljack could feel enough of their bond open to know Prowl was concerned and nodded. "He was sleep…on Ironhide in Prime's quarters, we left him there to recharge…when Hide woke…Nova was gone." Wheeljack uttered and his composure began to wane.

Prowl for his pride extended his hand. Wheeljack took it and they sat there just staring at one another. It wasn't much, but it was enough.

"Alright." Prime's voice broke every small conversation around the room. Prowl and Wheeljack remained tightly joined at the hand. "Nova is missing. He looks like this. His image has been sent to every data terminal onboard." He clicked his presentor and the mechling's image appeared on the screen behind him. "We must search everywhere. Prowl, Wheeljack; while I know this is a difficult time for you both, we need to know any and all places outside of the ark Nova has been too. Those which were visted the most frequently at the top of the list so we can start there as he will be more familiar with those."

"How did he get off the ship?" Ratchet asked.

Red Alert stood. "He used Prowls command codes." He flipped his finger at the screen and the video footage of the little one moving to the doors and streaching up to punch in the code made Prowl sit back in his chair. And put a hand over his optics. "He must have learned it because you would punch it into door panels holding him." Red Alert sat back. "Command codes for you both need to be changed."

Wheeljack shook his helm. "Where would he go?" he turned to Prowl.

"I think the first places to check…are the track…where we would take the children to race, and the lake." Prowl looked up at Optimus. "Those would be the most logical starting points."

Wheeljack nodded. "The play park too."

Optimus motioned to Jazz. "Make it happen."

"Mirage Blurr…lets go." Jazz said and looked at Blaster who was sitting back weakly in his chair. "I'll be back..keep the comm lines open."

"Always." Blaster nodded.

"Bumblebee…I want you and the twins to run criss crossing patrols around the area if you find anything out of the ordinary-"

Bumblebee stood. "We'll report back in." He said calmly. "We'll find him." He looked over at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. "Ready?"

"Yeah lets go." Sides pulled forward between the two yellow mechs and the group made their way out of the conference room behind Jazz and his team.

"For now, Prowl and Wheeljack you will change your command codes with Red Alert and can remain here."

"Can we go back to our quarters?" Prowl asked. "I think Wheeljack-" he paused. "I think we would be more comfortable to wait there."

"Yes of course. Red Alert will Escort you when he's done. Ratchet prepare the med bay, should the little one return with injuries."

"Of course Optimus." Ratchet stood and waited.

"Dismissed." Optimus said and turned to exit.

Prowl looked up as Red alert approached them with two datapads. "You know the drill." He stated calmly.

* * *

The doors sealed behind them and left them in the dark room. Wheeljack barely made it to the lounger before he collapsed against it. His body racked with sobs. "Jack." Prowl walked forward and put both hands on his shoulders opening their bond.

Prowl's body shook and he collapsed next to the scientist. "J-Jack." He gasped.

"Prowl….not again…" The inventor turned and pressed his helm to the cruiser's. They sat their rocking in the silence. Nothing else needed to be said. Their sparks thrummed with the resonate tune of loss, and they clung desperately to the only thing they had left.

Prowl shook his helm over and over. "I'm so sorry…I was… I was."

Wheeljack hand pressed over Prowl's mouth. "You're here now." The inventor said as he lowered his hand pressing his mouth to the cruiser's. Prowl reciprocated chastely and pulled Wheeljack closer. "Primus please...let him be safe..."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
